In Another World
by Sydella
Summary: Another world, another life, another story. They would fall for each other all over again if they had to. Alternate universe XS.


In another world, just one entry in the infinitely large system of worlds and all their equivalents, Xanxus and Squalo found themselves on opposing sides.

Their story in this particular world begins thus: Xanxus's poor insane mother took him to see Timoteo. This part of the narrative, you are already familiar with. But sometimes it takes just one choice to set an entirely different sequence of events in motion, and here's where it all fell apart for young Xanxus. Timoteo stared into the haunted eyes of a fatherless boy and said no. No, this boy is not and has never been my son, be on your way now, _ciao_. Xanxus's mother collapsed into a fit of hysterics and Timoteo's Guardians hurriedly escorted their boss away. Timoteo had his doubts, but his Guardians were relieved and laughingly proclaimed his brief indecision as a "temporary lapse of judgment". And Xanxus? He buried his anger and resentment, causing his Flame of Wrath to grow and grow. Men and women alike were attracted to his fearsome power, and it wasn't long before he began to make a name for himself.

Meanwhile, Squalo also rapidly gained notoriety. Immensely skilled with the blade, he became the Sword Emperor at the tender age of fourteen and the second holder of that title. Tyr, his predecessor, had mocked him, claiming that a seasoned veteran swordsman had nothing to fear from a child. Now, life drained from the first Sword Emperor's shocked eyes and the members of the Varia went down on one knee, as if saluting a king. "Boss," they murmured reverently, their gazes fixed on Squalo.

Squalo glared at them. "I'm not your new boss," he barked. "All I want is the Sword Emperor's title, and I have it now. You guys can do whatever you want. I'm done here." He turned and began to stomp away.

"Wait," Ottabio, the Varia's vice-captain, called out.

Squalo glanced at him. "Yeah?"

"Please reconsider," Ottabio pleaded, flustered. He had just seen his former boss die at the hands of a fourteen-year-old boy, who for some reason didn't want to accept the position he had just won for himself. Ottabio felt that something incomprehensible had just occurred.

"Why would I reconsider? What reason is there for me to stay?" Squalo snapped. "I don't want to be a leader of men. I just want to live an exciting life and fight strong opponents."

"Well, as Varia boss, you will get to do just that," Ottabio said eagerly. "There are many swordsmen out there who seek to destroy the Vongola, and who are also capable of testing your skills."

Squalo mulled this over for a moment, frowning. "You're sure about that?"

Ottabio nodded vigorously. "I will, of course, remain vice-captain and assist you in any way I can."

Squalo sighed. "Very well. I'll do it."

And so Squalo was declared the new leader of the Varia. Inevitably, he soon crossed paths with Xanxus. The latter had never forgotten Timoteo's transgression against him and was now hell-bent on revenge. Both Squalo and Xanxus sent out subordinates to deal with the situation at first, but things eventually came to a head and Xanxus demanded a face-to-face meeting with Squalo, who reluctantly agreed.

The two men met in an abandoned, dimly lit warehouse. Subordinates on both sides watched each other warily. Neither Squalo nor Xanxus wasted time on niceties and got right down to business.

"On behalf of the Varia and by extension the Vongola, I would like to offer a peaceful solution for all parties involved," Squalo said stiffly.

"Name it," Xanxus replied tersely.

"In exchange for a million euros and an unlimited supply of weapons, you are to cease all contact with the Vongola at once."

"That's bullshit!" Xanxus roared. "First he abandons me, then he tries to pay me off?"

"What are you talking about?" Squalo tried to regain control of the situation.

"I'll tell you." Xanxus glared at a spot a foot above Squalo's head, as if he didn't want to look at Squalo any more. "My mother had an affair with him, and I am the result of that affair. Does he care? No. I suppose my mother was just one of his many conquests, women who kept his bed warm and disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again."

Squalo frowned sceptically. He knew Timoteo slept around-a lot of Mafia bosses did-but word travelled fast and Squalo felt certain that by now, he would have heard of Timoteo having an illegitimate child named Xanxus. Squalo did a quick mental search of all the bastards Timoteo had sired over the years. Nothing, no Xanxus.

"A formal letter of apology will be issued to both you and your mother, if you'd like," Squalo tried.

"That won't be necessary." Xanxus smiled mirthlessly. "The old man is obviously too cowardly to man up and face his misdeeds. I'm calling an end to negotiations."

"You can't do th-"Squalo started to say, but then Xanxus took out a gun and shot a light bulb overhead, the sole source of light in the warehouse. Their surroundings were plunged into darkness; panic and confusion reigned as Mafiosi milled around, trying to find the exit. Squalo's assassin instincts kicked in and he moved as stealthily as possible through the crowd, using the flat of his blade to give people a threatening poke or a warning tap, all the while keeping his senses on high alert. Suddenly, he heard someone moving with a heavy step. Knowing that Xanxus was easily the tallest and heaviest of everyone assembled here, Squalo reached out and grabbed the older man's shirt.

"Found you," Squalo hissed.

"Think again," Xanxus replied, low enough for only Squalo to hear. Then, to Squalo's very great surprise, Xanxus leaned forwards and kissed him. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds, but it was enough for Squalo to let his guard down momentarily. By the time he regained his composure, Xanxus had moved away. The light blinked back on and, looking around, Squalo saw that he was surrounded by Varia grunts. Xanxus and his subordinates were gone. Squalo swore in rapid-fire Italian and ordered the grunts to conduct a thorough search of the surrounding area, to no avail. Later in the day, Squalo reported the events of the day to Timoteo, who ordered him to increase the Varia's reinforcements. Squalo nodded curtly, bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait, Squalo," Timoteo said sharply. "There is still one more thing I'd like you to do for me."

_Isn't there always? _Squalo thought, but he bit his tongue. He looked expectantly at Timoteo.

The elderly Mafia boss sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, the very picture of exhaustion, as if it was he and not Squalo who had been carrying out assassination and negotiation duties all day. "The next time you see Xanxus," Timoteo said slowly, not taking his eyes off Squalo, "I want you to kill him immediately."

Squalo was startled. Timoteo was known for being more compassionate than most of his predecessors. For someone like Timoteo to order an instant kill, there must really be some history between him and Xanxus. Doubts began to creep into the Sword Emperor's mind. However, like any good assassin, Squalo was adept at hiding emotions, and with an Oscar-worthy expression of indifference, he replied: "Understood, sir."

Timoteo studied him for a long, drawn-out moment, then nodded and quietly dismissed him. Once the door to Timoteo's office had closed behind him, Squalo took a deep breath and headed back to the Varia's headquarters. There, he issued orders to spare Xanxus's life unless Squalo was the one confronting him. "He is to die by _my _hand, and my hand only," Squalo said sternly. "Have I made myself clear?"

His subordinates murmured their assent. Ottabio gave him a strange look and he pretended not to notice it. Barely a month later, Ottabio disobeyed him and took it upon himself to kill Xanxus. Squalo slit the vice-captain's throat and declared it a fitting punishment for treason. He was glad that no one considered the possibility that he didn't want Xanxus to die.

Over the years, Squalo hired a new vice-captain and remained leader of the Varia. He encountered Xanxus again many times and they fought-oh, how they fought-but Squalo could never bring himself to finish Xanxus off once and for all. Timoteo would summon him once every few months or so to ask if he had succeeded in killing Xanxus and he, fearless Sword Emperor that he was, would look Timoteo in the eye and unabashedly reply that Xanxus continued to elude his grasp.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. Before either of them knew it, Squalo and Xanxus had reached middle age. Still beautiful, still defiant, but also all too aware that time was running out for both of them. And so they met one last time in the ruins of Xanxus's birthplace, a tiny village that had been a poor excuse for a home even before warlords reduced it to ashes and rubble.

"Ciao," Squalo said, unable to find anything else to say.

Xanxus did not return the greeting. "Do it. Go on."

"Do what?" Squalo shifted on the balls of his feet and looked at the ground. Of course, he was just killing time. He knew very well what Xanxus was asking for.

"Kill me." Xanxus said simply.

Squalo looked back at him. Xanxus's expression gave nothing away. Sighing, the Sword Emperor slowly and reluctantly slid out his sword. "Aren't you going to fight? At least insult me or something."

Xanxus shook his head wearily. "I'm ready to be done with this." A slight pause, then: "You're an asshole."

Squalo tried to laugh, but it came out sounding more like a sob. He had to wrap a hand around a nearby lamppost-or what was left of it-to steady himself. "You okay?" Xanxus asked.

Squalo was incredulous. "I'm the one who's going to kill you, and you want to know if _I'm _okay?"

Xanxus rolled his eyes. "Well, I do have to make sure that my executioner's hands are steady, and if you're blubbering like an idiot, there's no chance of that happening."

"Right. Well." Squalo breathed deeply and steadied himself. "I'm ready."

Xanxus nodded, and Squalo slowly walked towards him. Raising the sword, Squalo said quietly: "You know, it doesn't have to be like this. You can go on living. Don't you want to experience your golden years? See the sunrise every day and all that shit?"

"No." Xanxus stared unseeingly at the horizon. "I'm sure I'm living an entirely different life elsewhere."

Squalo was confused, but decided that he was hearing the ramblings of a dying man. "Any last words?"

Xanxus looked up at him. "Have you ever wondered why I kissed you, all those years ago?"

"I have." Squalo waited expectantly.

"Although we're enemies, the first time I saw you, I honestly thought you were beautiful."

Squalo stared at him. "You bastard, you're making me sentimental before I kill you," he replied, his voice choked with tears.

"Now, what I did say about blubbering like an idiot?" Xanxus smiled and closed his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure this isn't the last time we'll see each other. Stranger things have happened."

Dark clouds amassed in the sky overhead and a few raindrops descended rapidly. The sword sank into Xanxus's chest and he fell to the ground. Shaking, Squalo knelt beside him and pulled the sword out. Blood seeped from the fatal wound and pooled on the ground around them. The drizzle became a downpour.

"Xanxus." Squalo spoke the other man's name like a blessing.

"Yeah?" Xanxus replied. His eyes remained shut.

Instead of answering, Squalo bent down and kissed him. It lasted only a couple of seconds, but was enough for Xanxus to open his eyes and give him one last, lingering look. "What was that for?"

Squalo smiled tremulously. "I'm just returning a favour, dumbass."

Xanxus smiled back. "About time, too." He closed his eyes again. "I'll see you around."

Squalo continued to kneel by Xanxus's side until the older man had completely stopped speaking or moving and showed no signs of life. Then, the Sword Emperor stood and, in the midst of the downpour, he gazed into the distance. Who knows what he is looking at? Maybe another world, in which he and Xanxus are vaguely aware of each other's existence, but never meet. Maybe yet another world, in which he has long hair and defers to Xanxus, but their love remains unchanged. Maybe even you.

But that, of course, is another story.


End file.
